


Too tired to function.

by Creatornottraitor



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: I don’t know anymore, M/M, Mondo is a caring husband don’t diss him, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 15:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: This is something I wrote on discord after one of my friends gave me a prompt. It was really fun to do.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	Too tired to function.

Mondo stood by the window, tapping it. He was practically coated in sawdust, but he would always wait by the window for Kiyotaka to drive by, so he could meet him as soon as he walked in the door. It was one of the best parts of his day, really. But today, the familiar car never drove by, which was worrying. He texted his husband, but never got a reply. Calling him didn’t work, either. Worried sick, Mondo walked out to his truck, a better alternative to his old motorcycle to pick people up, hopped in. He drove to the office building where Kiyotaka worked, only to find him stumbling through the lobby, dark bags lying underneath his eyes. He blinked a few times, and was a little suprised to see Mondo standing there. He stared at Mondo, scowling. Then he shook his head, and started walking, nearly falling over. Mondo rushed over, putting an arm around the black haired male. Kiyotaka scowled again, and tried to fight him off.

“I can walk! I’m fiiiiine! Let gooooooo!”.

“You are about to fall over, just eugh! Give me your arm!”. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the secretary look back down at her papers, trying to ignore the awkward scene unfolding in front of her. Kiyotaka continued to fight halfheartedly with him, until Mondo finnaly got fed up and just picked him up. Kiyotaka was still struggling, trying to get out of his arms, whining that he could walk it was fine, but Mondo knew better. Opening the door with a fully grown man in his arms was challenging, but for all of the stuff he’s had to do, it was manageable, if just barely. After getting him settled, and getting himself in the car, he noticed Taka sobbing.

“Woah, you ok?”.

“How will I get to work tomorrow my caaar!”.

Mondo looked over.

“I’ll drive you, ok? Jesus, how much sleep are you getting?”.

Luckily, he didn’t have to answer that question, because they were finnaly home. He picked up the crying Taka again, and as soon as they got inside, he laid Taka down on the couch, and sat with him,Pulling a blanket over the two of them, and Mondo just surfed the channels. It wasn’t long before Taka was fast asleep, and Mondo just ruffled his hair, turned off the television, and dozed off as well.


End file.
